Compact disc storage and retrieval has become a significant factor for consideration in view of the proliferation of use of these discs for data storage in association with computerized information that must be readily available. While individual discs are capable of accepting relatively large amounts of data, the amount of data stored for many applications is immense and therefore requires a significant number of discs. In addition to requiring large data storage capacity, rapid retrieval of discs is also desired so that data from the discs can be accessed more quickly.
One major factor in determining the efficiency of disc retrieval and delivery is found in the capabilities of the disc loader and transport apparatus that travels among disc storage sites and drive mechanisms to accomplish disc movement to and from such storage sites and drive mechanisms. Specifically, if the loader and transport apparatus is able to quickly retrieve, carry and deliver a disc, data from that disc can be made available forthwith. If the loader and transport apparatus additionally is able to serve opposing disc storage banks of a magazine structure by having opposing openings thereto, efficiency improves more vividly. Finally, if a single loader and transport apparatus is able to serve disc storage banks that are situated in a lateral spatial relationship, a two-fold increase in delivery and retrieval efficiency can be realized. Thus, it is apparent that a need is present for a disc loader and transport apparatus that can retrieve and deliver discs in a timely manner. Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a compact disc loader and transport apparatus for placement within a compact disc storage magazine structure wherein the loader and transport apparatus comprises two laterally adjacent disc transport positions each having a plurality of disc engagers for frictional engagement of a compact disc presented thereto at edge sites of the disc to thereby move the disc from or to the loader and transport apparatus or between disc transport positions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a compact disc loader and transport apparatus wherein each disc engager is mounted at a periphery site of a respective rotatable platform, with each disc transport position having four rotatable platforms situated to form four quadrants and four resulting disc engagers.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a compact disc loader and transport apparatus wherein each of the disc transport positions has two opposing openings through either of which a disc can be made to proceed by the disc engagers through movement of the rotatable platforms as such a disc travels between the loader and transport apparatus and a storage shelf or a disc drive mechanism.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent throughout the description thereof which now follows.